The Errant Knight
by TransientSound
Summary: Emma's having a hard time adjusting. AU cause, well, they didn't go to FtL when the curse broke. And disclaimer, no, I don't own these characters or fandom.
1. Cars, Internet and Slurpees

Emma cursed under her breath for what could've been the hundredth time in the last hour. A few months after the curse over Storybrooke had broken, and everyone had settled back into their homeland. Even Henry found his place and pretty much picked up this new life as though he'd been born into it. Like riding a bicycle for him...but there were no bicycles here, she thought with a furrowed brow. Or cars or internet or slurpees.

Slamming the heavy door behind her, the disgruntled so-called Savior, White Knight, whatever they wanted to call her, turned princess leaned heavily against the solid wood. It's not that she didn't enjoy some aspects of this new life she had been thrown into. Yea, the royalty gig was cool, for the first month at least. Servants, wealth, but that got old pretty quick with all the, cringing at the word, responsibilities that came attached to the title. Being who she was, people depending on her still didn't sit right in her stomach and she was climbing the walls.

The one thing she was halfway enjoying still was the swordplay she seemed to pick up fairly quickly. She still got the odd look now and again while hefting her sword through the castle. But when she recounted how she'd pretty much taken out a dragon the first time she picked up a sword, David-no, da-nope, James had let out a bark of laughter and clapped her on the shoulder. She'd since then tried to learn this world's preferred weaponry. She still missed her gun, but hey, at least she felt comfortable with one thing in this wacked out land, with its nobility and weird time that bent and twisted depending on who knows what. And the magic. Can't forget that.

Pushing off the door, she placed her practice sword down onto a nearby table. She winced as she lifted her padded chest guard; she made a mental note to check her back later as she felt something funny stretch. With her boots, leathers and tunic still on she made her way to look out the window that overlooked the northern wall. The expanse of the forest inspired both relaxation and restlessness in the blonde. She'd gone out on a few excursions on horseback, but she still wasn't too proficient at it. She liked her transportation without a mind of its own and without the need to stop to do things like eat or poop.

Continuing to look out into the rolling green, Emma rested her hand against the frame of the window. A certain former Mayor had been on her mind lately. The last she'd seen of her was with Henry right after everyone had gotten their memories back. Seeing the truth in tear-filled, brown eyes had made Emma want to run after the brunette but swiftly after the urge overcame her, she found herself and everyone in the town back in their (supposed) rightful place in fairytale land. Since then, no one has really heard from the Mayor or the Evil Queen as many of them call her now.

Turning away, Emma went to clean up for dinner, not noticing the large raven that had landed on the sill she had just been leaning against.

Dinner was frustrating, as usual.

She's grateful, really. She had once said to Mary Margaret that finding people is what she did. Whether it was lost little boys, criminals, or her parents, Emma Swan had always been looking for someone. But when she sits with these people who look the same age as her, who are apparently her parents, well it enters the realm of awkward. At the beginning, yes there was the hugging and the crying and the "Oh my, Henry is-?" Well that sort of emotion really only lasts for a little while until you're forced into the, so how do we deal with the fuckery that is the family?

For someone who had run from anything that resembled a family when it got too rough, this was hard to handle.

_I seem to be sighing a lot since that kid came into my life._ Emma grinned softly to herself, glad she didn't have to deal with the annoyance of lighting all the candles that gave light to her room in the soft evening. Shrugging out of the annoying dress that was forced upon her when she had to prep earlier, she was grateful she'd convinced someone to make something similar to a bra. She had taken a look at the corsets early on in her stay and shook her head in an adamant no. Not quite Victoria Secret, hell not even Wal-mart, but it beat being strangled to death by a piece of clothing.

Pulling out what passed for pajamas, she collapsed onto her bed. She'd visited Henry and he excitedly told her about his day. Riding, his lessons, everything he could recall in his excited state. One question that puzzled Emma though was whether or not she had experienced odd interactions with any animals. At her answer of no, he gave her an odd look and told her to keep her eyes peeled. Really, she could live without talking squirrels though.

Rolling over she punched her pillow to fluff it. Laying her head down with closed her eyes, her last thoughts of talking wildlife, the flash of a raven wing, and the mystery of the current whereabouts of a certain former Mayor/Queen.


	2. Swordplay

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone. It's been a while since I've seriously written like this, so I appreciate all the encouragement I'm getting from you all. I know I used to have issues with length of chapters before, so I'm going to try my best to work on that. And if there's anything else, feel free to leave a review etc. On with the show.

**2 - Swordplay**

It was a pretty day like most of the days in the kingdom Charming and his beloved ruled, which encompassed the Enchanted Forest. The ground in the practice courtyard was pleasantly warm from the sun in the morning. Which Emma found out suddenly, as her balance was offset and her face planted into the earth.

"Oof!" She breathed heavily as a small cloud of dirt drifted around her where she fell. Her practice sword had flung a few feet to her right while the wooden shield dangled on her arm tenuously as she pushed herself up from the ground.

An annoyed glint passed through her eyes as she wondered how exactly she had landed face first in the dirt during practice. A bird chirped above, apparently to agree with her thoughts. She hadn't had a belly flop since the first couple months of seriously taking up the sword and started her training.

Glancing around the square practice area, the courtyard only had a few others practicing their skills at the moment. A couple knights that she had gotten to know, along with either their attendants or squires. All of them were busy doing their own drills, a fact she was thankful for. Even though she knew none of them would ever say anything.

She huffed, blowing a piece of hair from her face that had dislodged from her ponytail. The man responsible for her tumble to the ground had a worried look on his face. "Are you alright Princess?"

Shooting an annoyed look at her teacher for the day, the former Sheriff tucked her flyway hair behind an ear, and took the offered hand up.

"It's Emma. Seriously, humor me." A roll of her eyes accompanied the slight chiding tone as she bent to knock some of the dirt that covered her pants. _Too bad these aren't jeans. I feel bad getting these leather pants dirty. Back home these things would have cost a pretty penny. _

"Of course Prin-" Blue-green eyes glanced up at him as she continued swiping at the dirt, "I-I mean...Emma."

A grin was his reward as she walked over a few steps and picked up the practice sword. Her wrist rotated quickly, making the sword circle and dislodge whatever dirt was on the blade with a quiet woosh through the air. As she turned, she lowered her center of gravity and positioned her sword and shield once more.

"Let's keep going, yea?" And at her word, the practice continued.

Between blows, Emma couldn't help but mentally comment on her opponent's style. They traded three quick blows in succession, attacking and blocking fairly well. The loud crack of the swords against each other rang throughout the yard.

Thinking back to earlier during the practice, she thought again to how he had gotten through her guard. Normally she never would have hit the ground like she had. At least, not against this guy anyway. She blames the thoughts that had been having a party in her head since breakfast. The blonde berated herself for getting distracted by thinking about a certain someone, again. Really, while swinging a sword she should be concentrating on-…Jared? Hn. She couldn't quite remember this guy's name.

Her regular mentor was out for the day, maybe longer, doing some task or other for her parents. This one came from a neighboring uh, realm? Her brow furrowed as she tried to block a downward sweep and at the thought of the appropriate term. Darien, or D as he'd jokingly told her to call him one practice, was considered the best swordsman in the Enchanted Forest. Compared to him this one barely challenged her, though he did put up a good fight.

She'd noticed throughout the fight that he seemed to swing differently than what D had instructed during her lessons. His movements seemed more…rigid? Like he hefted some great weight instead of the light practice swords they were using.

As he made to take a swipe at her, the action seemed more towards lopping someone's head rather than any sort of technique. When he started a swing, all the power came from his shoulders. Perhaps this is what D meant about a majority of swordsmen relying more on brute strength rather than skill and agility.

With their blades locked for a moment, Emma knew she couldn't hold up both his weight and the force behind the swing. Sliding her own blade quickly towards the hilt of the new guy, she dropped her shoulder and used her lower position to push up with her body and robbed him of his breath. Hooking a foot behind his stance, she gave one more shove, twisting her sword slightly to punch her pommel in his gut to cause more pain so he would step backwards. That caused him to stumble and fall to the ground.

Emma let her sword point drop into the compact dirt. Leaning against it, and breathing a bit heavier, she looked down at her fallen sparring partner. "I think we're done for now," she said with a satisfied grin.

* * *

"Snow, I can't say I'm feeling a ball." This was said with a huff as she pulled on a new shirt, a dark blue almost black one. She left the dueling leather pants she had on. She was planning on a ride after lunch, and saw no reason to dirty another pair of pants.

"But Emma, dearest, it will be your introduction to the neighboring realms. Enough time for acclimation has passed since we got back to this world." Snow White chastised, her hands going to her hips. "While some of our allies like, Cinderella and her husband know you from Storybrooke, the other kingdoms that didn't get caught up in the curse have no idea who you are."

Rolling her eyes at her best friend turned mother, she looked towards the other woman. Lacing up the shirt in the front, the thought ran through her mind of how much easier it would be if she could just wear her tank top.

"Can't we just send them a postcard? Messenger?" As Snow's mouth opened to tell her, of course not and the impropriety of the suggestion, Emma cut her off, waving her hand. "I know we don't have email, but a ball? With the dancing, dresses, and chatting with people and about topics I don't know? You know how I avoided anything like that in Storybrooke. And you want me to do that here?" An eyebrow raised as the blonde folded her arms in front of her and her hip jutted to the right.

"Emma, I know how uncomfortable the idea is, but we really should do this. Even though time passed differently here and we weren't gone quite as long as our stay in Storybrooke, the political state of the area is still a bit of a mess."

Snow stepped forward, gingerly placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Having these few months to get to know this woman with no interruption was a joy. She was completely grateful to have found her again and hated forcing her into doing this. Twenty eight years had passed before she could find her, but the fact was she did, and Snow wanted to share the great woman before her with their allies. They could start on their happily ever after, as a family.

She just had to get her stubborn daughter to work with her so they could stabilize the kingdom and their home first.

Emma's gaze rested on the young face of her mother. It still felt odd to think that this was the woman who gave birth to her. The many jokes about Henry's fairytale theory traded between them in Mary Margaret's apartment ran through her mind. Truth was, she actually did have her chin. She sighed, uncrossing her arms to hold the hands on her shoulders gently.

"Look, if it's that important, I guess I'll do it. Get this shindig out of the way." Her gaze was reassuring as she looked to her mother. Even with the thought of how boring the upcoming event was going to be.

"Thank you," Snow said as she squeezed lightly the shoulders under her hands, trying to impart how grateful she was. And, that she recognized that this wasn't something Emma was entirely happy to be doing.

"Don't thank me yet," the blonde said with a small sardonic laugh. "Let's just see how this thing goes first, and then you can thank me."

Dislodging her mother's hands as she turned, she went to go pull out her red leather jacket and find her riding gloves. She had stored her trademark jacket for moments when she missed the world she had grown up in. That and it looked way better than the regular cloak she would have worn for a quick jaunt out of the castle. There was just something about all that fabric, just flinging every which way with the wind. She had enough trouble controlling a horse without wearing flashy, flappy clothes.

She shrugged the leather on as Snow White left the room with a content look on her face. Emma hoped she'd find something to entertain her on her ride out. She gave a small laugh to no one but herself as she went to make her way to the kitchens for a packed lunch. _Seems no matter where I go I'm always looking for something. _


	3. Through woods and mirrors

**A/N:** Just wanted to do a quick thanks for all the reviews and traffic this thing has gotten. They really help to push me to keep writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Super long for me anyway, haha.

* * *

**3 – Through woods and mirrors**

The sun was high and beat down pleasantly as Emma emerged from the castle. Walking towards the horse that had been prepared for her, she was grateful for the light breeze that pushed cool air off of the lake that surrounded the southern wall of the castle. As cushy as it was living in an actual, honest-to-God castle, she couldn't wait to get out of there even if it was just for the afternoon.

_Although, I would really appreciate it if we had decent transportation here. Hell I'd take a motorcycle at this point._

A quick grimace overcame her features that then smoothed out as she got closer to the horse. She had to admit the stallion was very pretty, all muscle and sinew covered in a white, glossy coat. The thought of how she would look riding it flicked its way through her mind.

"Ha, White Knight indeed. I should get some armor to go with that title." Emma smirked to herself as she pet the animal along its neck. Walking a few steps, she secured her satchel of provisions for her outing to the saddle.

She glanced to her right where someone who had just arrived slid gracefully from the saddle, the riding cloak he wore fluttered dramatically behind him as he landed on the ground. The blonde rolled her eyes.

_Flappy clothes. Ugh. _

Holding onto the pommel and placing a booted foot into the stirrup, Emma gave a quick prayer, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself climbing up onto this thing. She hadn't bungled it recently, but a quick plea to whoever may be listening wouldn't hurt, right?

With a heave of one foot and a pull of her arms she was able to get herself to the right height before swinging her dangling leg over onto the other side. She clambered up into the saddle and sat herself atop the horse. Sure, not the most graceful maneuver ever seen. Especially when compared to the people who actually grew up with these things.

_Hell not even as graceful as Henry_, Emma thought with a wry smile. Blowing out a small breath of relief, she took up the reigns and pushed the horse into a slow trot.

The call of "your Highness," was sounded when she approached the gate. She nearly rolled her eyes and gave a jaunty salute but controlled herself. As the guards stood to attention and cleared the path for her she gave them a nod of thanks and passed the threshold of the castle.

Looking into the vibrant green of the forest, Emma felt a freeing breath of air enter her as she guided her horse towards a trail that curved left into the fairly dense growth. This particular road led to a great spot halfway around the lake, and the anticipation nearly made her break the horse into a run.

However, remembering what happened the last time that happened made her contain her excitement and let the horse continue on at a relaxed pace. So with an almost white-knuckled grip on the reigns the Princess continued on her uncomfortable way atop her steed.

* * *

The speckled sunlight threw glints of warm gold through her hair as the horse bounced her along on the trail. The side to side motion forced her hips to mimic the horse's stride or slide off onto the dirt road.

Birds chirped above her head, and the rustle of small woodland creatures in the brush surrounded Emma. The sun was shining, the air was pure, not a car or smog cloud in sight. Add the constant cadence of the horse's hooves, it was National Geographic in high def.

The city girl inside Emma was curling up and screaming bloody murder.

_What I wouldn't give for an iPod. This album of 'the sounds of nature' shit is too much. _

Checking her surroundings and taking into consideration how fast the horse was walking, it would probably take another twenty or so minutes to get to her destination. She settled herself for the ride, trying to recall half-remembered songs in her head. Heaven forbid if she tried to sing them. In this world she might actually end up killing something if a note passed from her lips.

Head bobbing from the horse and the music passing through her mind, she almost missed the dark flutter that flew in the corner of her eye. For a second she thought she had imagined it. That the light and shadows of the forest were playing with her. After a moment though, she saw it again as the black…animal?-followed her, hidden behind the tree line.

With her little stalker, Emma continued on. Sure it was a bit creepy, kind of reminded her of that one guy in Boston that- never mind that's better left forgotten. As long as it made no move to hurt her then it was no skin off her back.

Alert but calm, she reached the little glade that sat near the water's edge. Though she complained about the almost overwhelming amount of nature, she wasn't so uncivilized that she couldn't appreciate this particular view. One that could take your breath away and even though she had seen it before, it still did. Just a little.

The view seemed out of a fairy tale. Rather fitting when you considered the situation. White horse, check. Princess with vibrant green grass underneath her feet, check. And to top it all off, the view of a beautiful crystalline lake that partially surrounded the dignified castle in the distance.

She would probably end up taking Henry here at some point. He would definitely appreciate the story book setting.

But for now, it was her private sanctuary. She could get away from the castle with its servants and well-meaning parents and rules and responsibilities that she wasn't ready for.

Directing her horse to a sapling surrounded by edible grass she then clumsily dismounted. Landing with a decided thump on the ground, Emma made her way to the small tree and tied her ride to the trunk so it wouldn't go running off.

_Some parking brake. _Emma snorted a little at her thought.

Making sure the horse was alright and secure, she gave it a quick pat on its neck before she went to unpack her saddle bags. Leaving it to graze, she carried her bundle and set the food down a few paces away from the water and spread out her blanket. Flopping onto it she lay for a moment, squinting up towards the sky as she soaked up some sun.

_So maybe this whole nature thing isn't too horrible. Could still definitely use some music though. _Emma smiled as she sat up. She turned onto her side to rummage through the pack of food. Pulling an apple, she smirked lightly.

Rolling back, she propped up a knee and rested her free arm on it as she looked over the water. Biting into the vibrant red of the fruit, she relished the sweetness that hit her tongue. It had taken months but she was finally able to enjoy one of these again.

The flutter of wings pulled her attention from the incredible view in front of her. Pulling the apple from her mouth she looked to her right, where the largest raven she had ever seen had landed and was looking at her curiously.

"Well hello there." Emma cocked her head to the right as she looked at the dark bird. "Are you the one who's been following me?"

She half-expected the bird to answer her, but it only continued their little stare down. She smiled a little as it hopped just a bit closer.

Slowly moving so as not to startle it, she reached down towards her boot. Pulling out a small concealed knife, she cut a small piece of the apple away. Offering it gently to the bird it hopped even closer, fluttering its wings a bit as it turned a judging eye at the blonde.

After a beat it seemed to find her alright and picked at the piece of fruit that was held out to it. Emma gave a smile and carefully reached out with her free hand and gave the bird a light stroke to its wing. Seeing it up close, when the light hit it just right the black of its wing had a deep purple shine. It really was a beautiful bird.

"Aren't you something special? I think I'd take a talking raven like you over a squirrel any day," Emma laughed a little as she thought about her conversation with Henry.

The raven cocked its head at her and then fluttered to her knee. With its feet resting on her, Emma suddenly noticed the loose ties that were around one of its legs. "Oh, I see. So you're not just some random bird, you're a messenger bird. I wonder who you belong to?"

"He belongs to the Queen, Princess."

Whirling around she dislodged the raven which cawed its displeasure as it flew away. Emma gripped her knife as she turned towards the voice of the intruder. She glanced at her sword that lay on the ground next to her pack. If worst came to worst, she could throw the knife to buy her time to pick up the longer blade.

"Come out! I'm not liking the whole mysterious voice in the woods act." She pushed bravery into her voice, hiding the line of nervousness that ran through her.

"Apologies." Emma nearly dropped the knife she held as a large wolf stepped out of the forest, a blood red eye staring back at her. A shiver of fear ran down her spine. As she continued to look at it though, green eyes squinted as she looked at the predator.

"Don't I know you?"

"We've met once before. In that other world when my human was still alive."

A spark of recognition widened her eyes. "Graham..." the whisper was laced with sadness.

"Hm, yes I suppose that was his name there. I knew him only as Huntsman." The wolf approached the Princess, paws traversing the ground quietly.

"You seem bigger since then...uh, do you have a name?" Emma asked, her back tensing slightly as the sentient animal got closer.

Mismatched eyes looked over the blonde human in front of him. "Garnet. And yes, the magic cast by the Queen had restricted my development. I was physically a pup for far longer than I should have been."

"Ah." Well, what else could she say to that? Her stance hadn't changed since the wolf had appeared out of the brush.

Amusement glinted in his eyes. "Your scent is still laced with fear Princess. Do not worry in the presence of the Grey Pack. We are fairly neutral in the affairs of humans after all. And you were friend to the Huntsman."

Startled at his ability to pick out her nervousness, she tried to relax. She tried reminding herself that this was a friend of Graham's. _Yea, a large wolf-shaped friend that has lots of pointy teeth. Not odd at all. At. All. _

"Wait, did you just say that bird was the Queen's? Do you mean Snow White?" Emma asked, with doubt in her voice and on her face.

"No, the bird is not from the flock that follows your mother. It comes from the darker Queen, steeped in magic and sadness."

The blonde's eyes widened at the fact that she had come in contact with Regina's bird. _What would it be doing here?_

She must have jerked or her scent gave off voodoo or something because the wolf in front of her shifted closer. "The Dark Queen has not encroached on the Gwyn Kingdom since the truce was struck. I will vouch that she holds to her pacts as she has kept to the Lupus Agreement since before the curse and afterwards."

"Well, that's good. I mean I'd heard there was a treaty, but what's this now about your wolves and her?" Emma felt so lost. She'd been unconscious in this world for a good week from transferring worlds when that agreement had passed. An image of Regina on her knees, offering her love to Henry flashed through her mind.

"In exchange for a favor, the Huntsman bartered the protection of wolves on her land. It was promised between he, the Queen, and the then Alpha." The wolf's tail swished lazily behind him as he explained.

Emma crossed her arms against her chest, tapping the dagger absentmindedly on her arm. "So you're her allies? Then why are you here? Personally I have no problems with it, but I dunno about," she waved her hand dismissively, "everyone else."

"We're not allies per say. Like I said, we are neutral in human disputes. As to why I'm here, it was the earliest I could leave my pack to see you, Princess."

"Me? Um, please call me Emma. All those titles...can't say they do anything for me." Her arms squeezed tighter imperceptibly.

"But your title is why I had to see you as soon as I was able. As a sentient and leader of my pack we are obligated to visit and swear fealty to primary members of the ruling family on the lands that we live and hunt on. Your parents have already received us, but due to the circumstances of your birth...well."

"Oh, I see. Well, this is it right? There isn't any freaky stuff that needs to go down...?" Emma trailed off, still unsure of the finer points of this life.

"Essentially. It's more the action than the words. Like most things here in this world. You would do well to apply that to all things." The wolf said this as he moved to leave, his coat ruffling with the breeze.

"Wait, what?" Emma's arms fell to her sides as the odd words registered in her mind.

"As for the bird, you may want to consider what the Queen might be keeping an eye on. Or...you could always just ask her yourself." As the wolf disappeared into the forest once again, the confused Princess didn't see the canine smile that flitted across his mouth.

* * *

In the private chambers of a dark castle, quiet cursing could be heard.

"Damn you Garnet. That's the last time I'm confiding in you, blasted wolf." The image of a certain former Sheriff clouded over in the mirror. The brunette clothed in dark fabric whirled towards her study where a large raven sat perched on one of her chairs.

Sighing quietly to herself Regina stared out the window as one of her hands played absentmindedly on a piece of parchment, scripted words glinting on its surface.


	4. Of dark hallways and empty rooms

A/N at bottom

**Chapter 4 – Of dark hallways and empty rooms**

When Regina had first returned, it had felt like boulders had been placed on top of her she could hardly breathe.

In a way she hadn't been surprised to find herself in the middle of her courtyard. The dark walls of the castle seemed to almost welcome her back.

Regina had stood slowly and gazed at her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. The yard she had landed in had been in a state of disrepair. Still wearing the suit from Storybrooke, she had brushed off her pants. Her eyes were confused as she took in the walls of the castle.

While it seemed unused, it hadn't looked like it had been abandoned for twenty eight years. She stepped slowly, gathered her blazer closer to herself and had gone to investigate the world she had left behind.

As she had disappeared behind the corner of the door, the air swirled slowly. Magic was in the air and began to move and react to the woman who had returned suddenly.

She was tired.

If you asked any servant, any knight or royal they would tell you their queen was as…eh-hem, lively as ever. They would say that there was a different air about her but after three decades in another world, it was understandable.

The loud call of a raven could be heard as it flew over the parapets towards the forest as the sun began to set below the horizon. Shadows crept over the land and blanketed the realm of the Dark Queen.

In the royal study of Her Majesty, a sigh could be heard. So soft, ears would have to strain to hear it but it was there. The Queen turned Mayor turned Queen again left the desk occupied with magical tomes and an inconspicuous letter that sat in the center. Striding towards the settee, she sat herself gracefully down. With an absentminded flick of her wrist the fireplace sprang to life.

Calling out for cider from the attending servant she let her gaze rest on the fire as it crackled and flickered in front of her. Taking the tumbler regal brown eyes moved quickly, trying to ignore the golden hair on the commoner that reminded Regina of another, not so common woman.

Clasping the artistic heavy glass between her hands, she watched the amber liquid swirl. The contemplative look on her aristocratic features combined with the dark elaborate dress and heavy makeup compounded the fact that Regina Mills was no longer just the Mayor of a small town in Maine. The woman lounging on the settee in the dark castle with its pointed spires and gleaming stone walls was a Queen to her very core.

Sipping delicately, Regina's eyes closed slowly as she felt her throat work and the cider burn deliciously down. The flickering shadows and warmth from the fire helped to distract her from the constant internal battle she fought.

There were a lot of lonely hours in this shadowy castle. Hallways made of stone and wood seemed to stretch on and on. Broken only by the occasional servant or guard and Regina could barely stand it. Her eyes clenched even more as memories flickered behind her eyelids.

Time had been essentially frozen in that secluded town and the people living within its boundaries had an ingrained, irrational fear of her. But she was still never so high above them that she couldn't go out and just be among the people. Though elevated, she wasn't on such an untouchable pedestal.

Here in this land, the same could not be said. Etiquette, protocols, rules that were made to be followed. A platoon of guards and fanfare for when she did leave the palace walls had made it so she rarely left the dark castle. As such the walls meant to keep enemies out had turned into the cage that kept her in.

A wry grin flitted over her mouth as she thought of playing 'hooky' and sneaking out. A frown though quickly came over her. While she wasn't completely defenseless when it came to physical altercations, she was no knight or fighter. Until her magical powers returned fully she was still leery of striking out on her own, especially in this world where grudges towards her were not simple Mayoral bullying or blackmail. No, her enemies here have had lives ruined and torn asunder under her machinations.

Energy lashed to and fro deeply in her gut as her hand clenched the glass just a tiny bit harder. It was like a muscle, her magic. After nigh thirty years it had degraded and atrophied but it was still there. Now that she had returned to a world that was brimming with raw magic she could feed it and exercise it. However with any rehabilitation there was pain and struggle in it. The tight muscles around her eyes and rigidity of her back hinted at it, although she made sure no one could overtly notice it.

She had certainly bluffed Snow and Charming into thinking she was completely up to snuff.

_The Dark Queen had appeared before them in a cloud of heavy purple smoke. Calling for a truce, pointing out that surely the White Queen would want to take care of her newly acquired family instead of wage a bloody, drawn out war against her dark army and magic battalion. _

_Regina had seen the cogs turning in the brat's head and kept her smug smirk on her face despite the cold sweat that ran down her back. When Snow had agreed, with anger and resignation the Dark Queen had given a derisive laugh at her white counterpart. _

_"Of course, you certainly wouldn't want to waste any more _precious_ time with your dear daughter." With another laugh at the enraged face that had overcome King James, she spirited herself away to her chambers. _

What no one else knew was that when she arrived in her private chambers, she had then proceeded to all but collapse onto the four poster bed. The cold sweat that she had hid from the 'Good' people of the Enchanted Forest had broken out so she was visibly sweating on her forehead. The overreach of her magical reserves had pushed her to her limit and she had then promptly passed out.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the past, Regina realized she was looking at the near empty bottom of the glass. Seeing that night had completely fallen over the land, she stood and placed the glass on her desk.

The letter she had written on a whim caught her eye again. She scowled fiercely for a moment. Why that damn _Princess_ had to encroach on her thoughts. Regina had half a mind to just burn the parchment and be done with it. But the other half seemed to be stronger as she merely rested a hand on it.

It was that same half that had pushed her to begin surveillance on the Gwyn Kingdom's royal family. Instead of dealing with numerous trade offers and apparent power vacuums, her mind had rested on Henry.

She had justified it at first, sending her raven to give her a physical conduit for an observance spell. After ten years of dedicated care, Regina wasn't one to turn her back on who she considered her child. No matter that he had pushed her away in the end.

So she had begun having the dark bird fly over White Castle, keeping an eye for the little boy when he stepped outside the castle walls. When she finally spotted him in her mirror her heart nearly broke. His smile that beamed on his face…she hadn't seen that look for years. The fact that she wasn't enough to bring it out in him, it stabbed her deeply where she thought her heart was.

Looking back on that fateful day, Regina had always wondered what would have happened if she had been the one to kiss Henry goodbye. Her parting words to the boy were not a lie. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel the cold hospital tiles under her knees. The tears and the words she had given him then remained true even now.

Those same words were why she had pushed for the truce despite her weakened state. The thought of bringing a war to her son appalled her more than she thought it would. Perhaps her time in Storybrooke had affected her more than she had initially thought.

Storybrooke and thoughts of her son led to thoughts of the woman who brought him into the world. Emma. _Princess _Emma now. Regina gave a small snort. Royalty takes all kinds, she was certainly proof for that.

After everything she had done and the life she had led, the woman still got a story book ending. And Regina…

"I really wasn't supposed to have my happy ending. Evil never does."

Eyes rose up to look into the large mirror that hung above the fireplace, a deep line formed as her brows drew together. She traced her countenance in the reflection, taking in the dark regal pose and aura she gave off. A glint sparked deep within her eyes before it was smothered and a sneer curled on her lip. She stood quickly.

Retiring to her chambers, the Dark Queen went to rest her tired mind and body. Closing her eyes and wondering what the next day would bring.

Mid-morning brought a surprise to the sorceress as she went to sign the document before her.

With a caw, her messenger raven called out to her as it winged its way to the edge of her study table. Cocking its head at her, he hopped closer showing that his leg was encumbered by a rolled up piece of parchment wrapped in black leather ties.

Surprised, Regina reached out to pet the bird as she went to remove the missive from him. The fact that a message had been sent without her notice was odd to say the least. As her personal bird, the messages he carried to her were usually only responses. Considering she hadn't sent anything that expected a reply made her extremely curious.

The words that greeted her made her eyes widen in surprise. A mix of consternation and something resembling anticipation swirled within.

What would be considered strange but neat lettering in this land told Regina without reading a word of the message that it was written by someone not of this world. So that meant two people that she knew of. And since it wasn't the handwriting of a child, that left one person.

Scanning the letter, Regina's brow furrowed. Setting the letter down, her eyes stilled as she battled internally. Her thoughts ran against each other and her magic responded to the turmoil that the letter had landed her in. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly and calmed her mind and magic.

Standing from the desk, she turned and walked for her chambers. Flicking an errant hand at the letter, the parchment alone burned slowly to ash.

The black letters of the signature of Emma Swan disappearing with the parchment. It seemed Regina was going to see a certain former Sheriff.

**A/N:** I had such a hard time with this chapter. I think it's because of the switch from Emma to Regina. They're such different characters, it made it really difficult to step out of Emma's boots and into Regina's heels. I'm still not quite sure if I'm happy with it yet as it feels awkward in some parts, especially in the beginning, so this may get taken down, re-written and replaced.


End file.
